Mycroft, Maurice
by Raikoutsun
Summary: In which Mycroft watched Maurice and found Alec Scudder. Mystrade. Bit OOC. If anyone interested to read this story in English, let me know and I will translate it ;


_**Mycroft, Maurice**_

_**Gregory Lestrade and Alec Scudder**_

_**Can you get a clue-**_

_**A gentleman and a gamekeeper**_

_**A politician and a police officer**_

_**Can you get a clue-**_

* * *

><p>- In which Mycroft watched Maurice -<p>

-by Raikoutsun-

-Disclaimer to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC, James Ivory, and E. M. Forster-

* * *

><p>A Room With A View, The Fifteen Streets, Stiff Upper Lips, Howard's End, Finding Neverland, Angel, My Fair Lady, Downtown Abbey, The Golden Bowl, Somewhere In Time, No Greater Love, Legends of The Fall, The Winslow Boys, The Wings of A Dove, Skylark, Solomon And Gaenor, Songcatcher…<p>

Mycroft membiarkan meja di samping sofanya yang nyaman dipenuhi dengan tumpukan DVD yang menggunung tinggi, sebelah menyebelah dengan mug yang setengah penuh terisi teh (bukan cangkir, tidak ketika ia menghabiskan waktunya sendirian di sofanya seperti ini, bolak-balik ke dapur untuk membuat teh sungguh merepotkan) dan mangkuk keramik berisi biskuit gandum, keju rendah lemak, dan kismis. Kalau boleh jujur, selain pekerjaannya di kantor dan sofanya di Diogenes Club, menonton film sendirian pada Jumat sore yang berhujan adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling mendekati definisi 'bersenang-senang' bagi pria itu.

Dan tentu saja bukan film-film dari sutradara sejenis Michael Bay ataupun Steven Spielberg, meskipun yang terakhir itu baru saja membuat film yang amat brilian tentang kuda di jaman perang. Tidak. Jenis film yang membuatnya terhibur dan sanggup bertahan duduk berjam-jam di sofanya dan hanya ditemani makanan ringan rendah kalori adalah film-film klasik, diangkat dari novel-novel brilian penulis-penulis yang menulis dengan cerdas, film-film dengan setting era Victorian atau Edwardian, dengan wanita-wanita elegan bergaun muslin yang anggun dan pria-prianya yang berbalut setelan mewah dan bepergian dengan kereta kuda atau generasi pertama dari benda yang sekarang disebut mobil. Meskipun sebagian besar dari film-film itu bisa dipastikan bergenre roman dengan kisah cinta yang penuh intrik dan pertentangan moral, dimana kemanusiaan seringkali hilang tersaput hukum yang mengatasnamakan norma, namun dibungkus rapi dalam gordyn satin dan cangkir teh porselen berukir emas. Menarik. Lagipula ia suka penampilan wanita-wanita di film-film itu, dibandingkan wanita jaman sekarang yang... ah, sudahlah.

Seperti yang bisa diduga, menduduki 'posisi minor' di pemerintahan Inggris itu bisa juga berarti kau berhak mengatur sendiri jam kerjamu, dan di akhir Minggu yang muram ini bahkan Perdana Menteri sekalipun akan memilih untuk pulang cepat dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak begitu penting di kediamannya sendiri. Mandi dengan sabun busa aroma strawberry lalu memotong kuku kaki, misalnya. Dan sore ini, setelah menghabiskan sekian mug teh dan dua kemasan biskuit, Mycroft sudah berhasil membunuh waktu senggang yang ia sediakan sendiri dengan tiga film. Finding Neverland, dengan kapten Jack Sparrow tanpa kostum (ia tidak pernah bilang bahwa ia tidak pernah menonton Pirates of Carribean, apalagi sejak adiknya pernah bilang, waktu ia masih kecil, polos, dan imut, (yap, Sherlock pernah imut) bahwa ia ingin menjadi bajak laut) dan kedekatannya dengan sebuah keluarga dengan empat anak. Lalu A Little Princess... siapa yang butuh diceritakan ulang tentang film ini? Manusia yang tidak mengetahui tentang cerita ini wajib mengulang kembali sekolah dasarnya. Dan yang baru saja ia selesaikan, The Wings of A Dove. Sungguh mengherankan bagaimana Helena Bonham Carter hampir selalu memainkan peran wanita yang... apa itu istilahnya, sakit?

Pria yang hampir berusia paruh baya itu mengeluarkan kepingan DVD The Wings of A Dove dan melirik _grandfathers clock_ yang menghiasi ruang duduknya. Baru pukul sembilan malam. Ha! Ini belum apa-apa! Paling tidak tiga film lagi sebelum ia bisa benar-benar merasakan spirit akhir minggu. Kemudian dengan agak bersemangat ia melirik kemasan DVD yang terletak paling atas dalam tumpukan di meja. Titanic? Oh. Jangan, jangan Titanic. Ia sudah menonton film itu berkali-kali ketika usianya masih kepala dua (bukan untuk adegan ketika Rose dan Jack kau-tahu-apa-yang-mereka-lakukan itu, sungguh). Diletakkannya DVD itu terpisah dari yang lain dan mencari-cari di bagian bawah tumpukan. Anne of Green Gables? Nah. Lawrence of Arabia? Sedang tidak ada _mood_ menonton pria-pria berkerudung di tengah gurun pasir. Maurice?

_Maurice?_

Diamatinya cover DVD itu. Dua orang pria, yang satunya jelas seorang _gentleman_, dan yang lainnya seorang pesuruh, dengan latar belakang hutan yang menghijau. Tidak ada hawa-hawa romansa yang menguar dari gambar itu dan rasanya juga bukan tentang pembunuhan bangsawan oleh pesuruhnya. Lagipula... ada sesuatu yang anehnya terasa familiar dari film ini. Lalu tanpa berpikir untuk membaca sinopsis di cover belakang, Mycroft memasukkan kepingan bundar itu ke dalam DVD player, dan kembali menyamankan diri di sofa tunggalnya, bantal duduk di tangan, mug teh di tangan satunya. _Ready? Set. Play._

Aah. Cambridge. Membuatnya rindu. Menit-menit pertama yang penuh dengan persahabatan dua orang murid berbeda tingkat di asrama Cambridge. Membuat Mycroft kembali mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia menghubungi teman-teman lamanya selama masa kuliah. Lalu... lalu...

Tanpa sadar seiring berlalunya waktu, wajahnya terasa memanas. Adegan ciuman panas bukannya tidak biasa di film-film bersetting era Edwardian, tapi... _bukan ciuman yang seperti ini! _

Disambarnya kemasan DVD yang terlupakan dan ia mencoba membaca sinopsis yang tertulis di sana dengan penerangan minimal. Pria muda... terjebak dalam tekanan masyarakat era Edwardian... terpaksa mengingkari seksualitasnya sendiri... meskipun pada akhirnya menemukan cinta pada seorang pesuruh keluarga sahabatnya... Tanpa sadar Mycroft mengumpat pelan (bloody hell!), menyalahkan cover DVD yang tidak memberi petunjuk apapun. Meskipun begitu ia tidak menekan tombol _stop_ dan _eject_. Bagaimanapun juga seksualitas adalah hal yang tabu dibicarakan pada masa itu, dan bahkan pada era modern seperti ini, dan mungkin akan sangat menarik mengetahui bagaimana reaksi masyarakat dalam menangani manusia yang 'berbeda'. Seperti dirinya.

(tidak, tidak, ia bukan homoseksual, lebih tepatnya aseksual, kalau memang istilah itu bisa mendefinisikan orientasinya, sama seperti adiknya)

(apa? Sherlock baru saja melamar John? Well, kalau begitu... _homoseksual, it is._Hanya mungkin ia belum menemukan 'John Watson'-nya)

Clive Durham mungkin memang terlihat seperti seorang brengsek berkumis bangsawan, mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Maurice. Tetapi Mycroft bisa melihat dengan jelas alasan di balik perbuatannya itu. Kaum homoseksual di era antara 1900-1910 itu dianggap bahkan lebih rendah daripada penderita penyakit menular seperti lepra atau tuberkolosis, dan diperlakukan bak kriminal. Clive memiliki kekayaan, popularitas, kedudukan, dan status yang tidak bisa diremehkan, dan ia takut semuanya akan hilang dalam sekejap jika saja ada yang mengetahui hubungan terlarangnya dengan Maurice. Maurice yang malang, hanya bisa pasrah menerima apa yang takdir berikan pada pria sepertinya yang lahir di era yang salah. Setidaknya era modern menyediakan _gay bar_ dengan penjaga pintu bertubuh Arnold Schwarznegger.

Setelah paruh pertama film berlalu dengan Mycroft mengasihani Maurice dan menyumpah-nyumpahi manusia Edwardian yang baginya keliru menafsirkan moral kemanusiaan (bukan kali ini saja), paruh kedua dimulai dengan memperkenalkan penonton pada Alec Scudder, _gamekeeper_ sekaligus pesuruh keluarga Durham, pria muda cerdas yang tertarik pada Maurice sejak kunjungan pertama, wajah tampan yang tersembunyi di balik topi pet cokelat...

Tanpa sadar Mycroft menggeser posisi duduknya ke pinggir kursi.

Rambut gelap ikal. Garis rahang yang tegas. Tubuh yang langsing terbentuk. Mata abu-abu yang memancarkan determinasi namun juga menawan di saat yang bersamaan. Suara baritone yang lembut tapi tegas. (uffh... penis itu... bisik Mycroft sembari mencengkram bantal duduknya erat-erat) Semua bagian tubuh dan pembawaan pemuda itu meneriakkan satu kata padanya. Familiar!

Desahan-desahan tertahan dari pemuda pesuruh itu ketika ia menyelinap ke kamar Maurice di tengah malam. Senyumnya pada saat pertandingan cricket yang gemilang. Kalimat-kalimatnya yang penuh tuntutan dan perasaan tersinggung dengan perlakuan Maurice padanya di depan rekan sekantornya. Gurauan mengejeknya saat ia berbaring di samping tubuh Maurice di hotel pada pagi hari. Hembusan napas lega yang ia bisikkan di telinga Maurice yang pada akhirnya menjumpainya di boathouse. Semuanya seakan memberikan pesan subliminal padanya.

_...kau mengenalku..._

_Ending credit_ menggulung ke atas perlahan, dibarengi musik lembut yang menandakan dua jam sembilan belas menitnya bersama Maurice dan petualangan homoseksualitasnya telah berakhir. Namun Mycroft belum menggerakkan tangannya untuk menekan tombol _eject _maupun memilih DVD yang akan ia tonton berikutnya. Ia tetap terduduk merenung di sofanya, adegan demi adegan milik Alec Scudder berputar ulang di dalam otaknya seperti proyektor kuno yang bergerak lambat. Ia membayangkan dirinya sendiri juga. Berusia dua puluh tahun dengan senyum seterang Alec, bertukar pukulan bagus di pertandingan cricket, berbagi satu selimut dengan pemuda itu, dirinya dalam posisi Maurice. Gigitan nakal nan mesra di cuping telinga...

Oh. _Kau butuh mandi dengan air dingin sebelum meneruskan movie fiesta malam ini, Mycroft,_ batin pria itu, memberikan mental note pada dirinya sendiri. _Lalu sebaiknya setelah ini pasang DVD Pirates of Carribean saja. Persetan dengan Edwardian. _

Alec Scudder. Rupert Graves. Siapakah kau?

* * *

><p>Seminggu berlalu dengan sibuk. Bukannya ia malas mencari tahu jati diri sang aktor yang memerankan Alec Scudder, tapi selalu saja ada hal yang membuatnya terpaksa menunda-nunda satu tugas sepele namun lumayan penting baginya itu. Pernah satu ketika ia sudah duduk di depan laptop dan hendak mengetik di Google, seorang bawahannya muncul dan memberitahukan bahwa mendadak ada kerusuhan di dekat Trafalgar Square. Bawahannya yang baru sebulan ia pekerjakan itu berbicara dengan begitu panik hingga Mycroft mengira ia telah mendengar bahwa kerusuhan itu disebabkan oleh munculnya kotak telepon biru mencurigakan yang membuat orang-orang di sana menjadi histeris lalu berebut masuk dan menggigit siapapun yang kebetulan memakai dasi kupu-kupu atau membawa obeng (sampai beberapa bulan setelahnya Mycroft masih belum tahu apa penyebab sebenarnya dari kerusuhan tersebut). Dan ketika ia menyempatkan diri untuk menyuruh bawahannya (yang lain, bukan yang baru bekerja sebulan itu) untuk mencari tahu tentang Rupert Graves, mendadak London diliputi awan petir dan hujan angin sehingga sambungan telepon ke ruangan sebelahpun berbunyi seperti sambungan telepon ke Jupiter. Statis dan gemerisik. Dan kesempatan-kesempatan lainnya dimana sesungguhnya bisa ia manfaatkan untuk mencari tahu siapakah gerangan Rupert Graves itu, yah, simpel saja, ia lupa. Rupanya memang urusan pemerintahan masih termasuk prioritas utama dalam kapasitas memorinya, sehingga mau tak mau urusan pribadi selalu terpinggirkan. Jumat pagi minggu itu, Mycroft merasa bahwa alam semesta berkomplot untuk membuatnya melupakan Alec Scudder dan Rupert Graves.<p>

Ia bangkit dari kursi kantornya yang nyaman dan bisa berputar, lalu mengunci pintu, mengecek cuaca London melalui jendela (cerah, yep), menekan tombol untuk menutup gordyn, mencabut kabel telepon _landline _di dinding, lalu duduk kembali di belakang meja dan meraih ponselnya. Kali ini ia berniat untuk mencari tahu sendiri siapakah Rupert Graves itu, melalui koneksi umum (setelah dipikir-pikir lagi ia tidak mau ada siapapun yang mengetahui bahwa ia menaruh minat lebih pada aktor di film itu), tanpa gangguan.

Slide.

Unlock.

Browser.

Google.

Ruper...

SCOTLAND YARD CALLING

Pria bersuit gelap itu terkejut dan menyumpah lagi tanpa sadar (_BLOODY GIT!_).

"Ehm. Mycroft Holmes berbicara," ia berdeham dan menjawab dalam nada suara seresmi mungkin.

"Scotland Yard, Sir. Kami mendapat laporan bahwa Sherlock Holmes telah, eh, membajak sebuah pesawat pribadi dengan alasan yang belum jelas, Sir. Sekarang pesawat itu, ehem, dilaporkan bahwa mesinnya telah mati satu dan pilotnya tewas dalam baku tembak, dan meminta otorisasi untuk mendarat di Bandara Heathrow, Sir."

Bloody...!

"Hhh. Autorisasi diberikan. Lakukan saja apa yang diperlukan."

"Baik, Sir. Dan, um, Sir."

"Ada lagi yang dibutuhkan?"

"Kami akan sangat senang jika Anda bersedia menegur Mr. Sherlock Holmes secara pribadi, Sir. Kami mengerti bahwa ia saudara Anda, tetapi ini sudah agak keterlaluan, Sir," wanita yang berbicara padanya dari seberang saluran telepon itu berusaha menjaga agar nada suaranya tetap datar dan resmi, namun Mycroft bisa melihat kekesalan yang terselip dalam intonasinya. Hei, tidak hanya kau saja yang berhak sebal, Nona Polisi.

Mycroft mengurut dahinya frustasi. Sebenarnya dengan adik seperti itu pria manapun tidak perlu diet, ia bisa menjamin pengurangan berat badan sekitar tiga, empat pon dalam seminggu. Lebih efektif daripada diet ketat dengan oatmeal tawar dan teh hijau Jepang yang tidak ada rasanya itu. Oh, dan bonus pengurangan rambut juga.

Holmes sulung itu menghela napas panjang.

"Bisa diterima."

"Terima kasih banyak, Sir. Pesawat yang Anda tunggu bernomor registrasi G-ERTI, sebuah Lockheed McDonnel 312, akan tiba lima belas menit lagi, Sir."

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana sekarang juga."

"Terima kasih, Sir. Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan."

Oh ya. Hari ini memang sangat menyenangkan. Bunuh saja Pangeran William dan Kate Middleton dalam bathtub mereka, lalu ledakkan Buckingham Palace sekalian, hari ini akan _sempurna_.

* * *

><p>Persis sepuluh menit kemudian sebuah sedan Ford Taurus hitam berhenti di depan bandara Heathrow dan sesosok pria dengan setelan gelap, payung yang sama gelapnya, dan ekspresi yang tak kalah gelap keluar dari mobil itu, melangkah cepat memasuki gerbang utama bandara disertai dengan sang asisten, wanita cantik yang jemarinya melekat pada sebuah ponsel Blackberry. Setelah memasuki lobi utama dan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, pria itu bisa memastikan bahwa pesawat yang ia tunggu sepertinya belum mendarat. Bisa dilihat dari aktivitas di terminal itu yang berjalan normal seperti layaknya sebuah airport pada hari Jumat pagi, istri memeluk suami yang baru saja datang, ibu yang mengingatkan anaknya agar tidak menumpahkan puding vanilanya di dalam pesawat nanti, orangtua yang melepas kepergian anaknya yang terlalu bersemangat ingin menaklukkan dunia, anak kecil sombong yang menyuruh pelayan bertuxedo tailcoatnya untuk membelikan scone dan parfait... cukup normal.<p>

"Sir, polisi dari Scoland Yard," tunjuk sang asisten (yang entah kenapa bersikeras bahwa namanya hari ini adalah Katniss) pada segerombolan pria dan seorang wanita yang berdiri membentuk lingkaran. Mereka tidak mengenakan seragam, tapi hanya orang bodoh sajalah yang tidak bisa mengenali bahwa mereka adalah petugas berwenang, lihat saja wajah-wajah curiga mereka dan tangan mereka yang belepotan gula tabur dari kios donat di kantin bandara. Mycroft mengangguk dan mendekati mereka.

"_Lady and gents_ dari Scotland Yard, saya kira," sapa Mycroft, memaksa satu senyum kaku keluar dari bibirnya. Satu-satunya perempuan di tengah kerumunan itu, berkulit hitam khas pendatang, menoleh dan menyambut Mycroft dengan sikap hormat.

"Mr. Mycroft Holmes, Sir," sapanya yang kemudian diikuti oleh anggota Scotland Yard lain yang berada di sana. Dengan satu lambaian tangan Mycroft meminta mereka bersikap biasa saja. Eksistensinya bukanlah rahasia di organisasi penjaga keamanan Inggris itu.

"Pesawat kita belum tiba?" tanya Mycroft, mencoba membaur dalam kelompok itu dengan menanyakan pertanyaan yang menjadi minat bersama.

"Belum, Sir. Petugas di menara pengawas bandara memperkirakan lima menit lagi sampai pesawat mendarat, itu jika tidak ada masalah lain. Sepertinya _frea_- ehem, maksud saya Sherlock Holmes bisa menerbangkan pesawat dengan cukup mahir. Kami sudah bersiap siaga di sini dengan ambulans untuk pilot yang tewas tertembak dan asisten kabin yang terluka, dan juga dengan mobil untuk tahanan," polisi wanita itu memberikan keterangan panjang lebar.

Mycroft mengernyitkan alis. _Mobil tahanan untuk apa? Kapan Sherlock pernah belajar menerbangkan pesawat? Freak?_

"Scotland Yard sepertinya sudah bisa jauh memperkirakan bahwa ada seseorang yang perlu ditahan ya," puji pria yang sekarang berdiri bersandar pada payungnya itu sarkastis. Polisi wanita yang sedari tadi memberikan keterangan padanya mendadak menjadi agak malu dan memilih untuk menatap sepatunya ketimbang wajah Mycroft yang pasti sekarang tersenyum menyindir.

"Ehh... itu... sebenarnya _frea_-Sherlock memberitahu kami sebelum ia pergi mengejar pesawat itu bahwa pesawat itu disewa oleh seorang saudagar minyak kaya raya dari Timur Tengah yang menurutnya telah membunuh beberapa wanita panggilan dan menyelundupkan senjata ke dalam negeri ini dan ia berusaha agar pesawat itu tidak sampai keluar dari area yurisdiksi pemerintah Inggris," ujarnya lirih, mencoba agar tidak terdengar oleh penduduk sipil.

"Dan kalian percaya begitu saja dan tidak mencoba mencegahnya?"

"E-ehh..."

"Ada masalah di sini?" sapa sebuah suara baritone dari belakang mereka.

Satu degup jantung terasa terlewat. Atau terlalu keras mendadak.

"DI Lestrade... Mr. Mycroft Holmes hanya ingin tahu kenapa kita tidak mencegah Sherlock sebelum ia menaiki pesawat itu," ujar polisi wanita itu buru-buru seakan-akan ingin segera mendelegasikan kewajiban menjelaskan pada orang lain, siapapun asal jangan dirinya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi '_kubilang-juga-apa_' dan '_kita-dalam-masalah-besaaar-Sir_'.

Pria berambut abu-abu bersuara baritone yang memegang segelas kopi panas di tangannya itu menghela napas setengah bingung setengah tidak tahu mau berkata apa. Namun ia mengambil alih juga tanggung jawab menjelaskan itu.

"Begini, Mr. Mycroft Holmes, Sir. Adik Anda sudah beratus-ratus kali menyelamatkan wajah Scotland Yard, dan beratus-ratus kali pula menghancurkannya. Tapi jika ada satu hal yang kupelajari darinya adalah bahwa ia tidak pernah salah. Jika ia berkata bahwa ada anak kecil yang telah melakukan pembunuhan sekalipun, Sir, maka anak itulah yang akan kami tangkap... Sir? Anda mendengarkan?"

Detektif Inspektur Gregory Lestrade berubah dari bingung dan tidak tahu mau berkata apa menjadi semakin bingung, tidak tahu mau berkata apa, _dan_ agak malu, ketika mendapati bahwa pria yang katanya 'hanya' menduduki posisi kecil di pemerintahan namun sebenarnya tidak di hadapannya itu tidak berkata apa-apa dan malah menatap wajahnya tanpa berkedip.

"...Sir?" ia mencoba sekali lagi.

Suara baritone itu. Mata abu-abu itu. Rambut gelap yang sekarang dihiasi warna abu-abu (reflek mata Mycroft turun ke area di antara kaki sang detektif inspektur, lalu naik lagi). _Dia?_

"Alec Scudder. Rupert Graves..." ujar Mycroft pelan. Dan mendadak atmosfer di ruangan berubah. Holmes sulung itu terkejut, seakan tiba-tiba tersadar dari pingsan. Detektif Inspektur di depannya tak kalah terkejutnya. Gelas kertas berisi kopi di tangannya tak sengaja teremas hingga cairan hitam gelap merembes ke luar.

"Siapa itu, Sir? Ada tersangka lain?" tanya seorang petugas Scotland Yard lainnya curiga. DI Lestrade buru-buru menggeleng, terlalu terburu-buru.

"Bukan-"

"Tidak, tidak bukan. Mereka bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya beberapa orang teman yang mendadak kuingat," timpal Mycroft cepat, mencoba meyakinkan petugas lainnya bahwa nama-nama tadi bukan _Freudian slip_ yang berkaitan dengan kasus pembajakan pesawat oleh Sherlock ini ataupun DI mereka yang tampan. Setelah cukup teryakinkan, petugas-petugas polisi itu mulai mengumpul membentuk lingkaran lagi, merapat ke jendela kaca besar menunggu kedatangan pesawat yang bermasalah itu, bahkan Katniss (?) pun tak kalah tertariknya dengan mereka, ikut merapat ke jendela kaca tersebut, meskipun tangannya masih melekat di ponsel. DI Lestrade dan Mycroft terlupakan.

"Kurasa kita harus bicara, Sir."

"Tidak diragukan lagi."

"Sherlock bisa menunggu?"

"Arh. Bocah itu tidak akan mati meskipun pesawatnya meledak di atas sana."

"Kafe?"

"Sempurna."

* * *

><p>"Jadi itu memang benar kau, eh?" tanya Mycroft, memain-mainkan sendok pengaduk kopi di antara jemarinya. Mereka berdua duduk di dalam sebuah kafe bagi para eksekutif yang berniat mendapatkan kopi dan cemilan berkualitas di antara perjalanan udara mereka yang sibuk (Mycroft yang bayar, tentu saja, ia yang menarik Lestrade masuk ke dalam kafe ini, karena, <em>seriously<em>, mereka berdua ngobrol di Dunkin Donut? Pfft), tenggelam dalam kursi sofa mereka yang empuk, dikelilingi kaca gelap berwarna tembaga, duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan satu set kopi Robusta Arabica dari Asia Tenggara yang mahal dan dua potong blueberry cheesecake di antara mereka. Gregory Lestrade mencuil cakenya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Yap. Saya sempat aktif bermain drama dan teater sebelum masuk ke akademi polisi, dan waktu itu tawaran bermain film layar lebar begitu menggiurkan, honor dan ketenaran dan sebagainya..." ujarnya dengan sedikit malu, memasukkan sepotong cake ke dalam mulutnya begitu kalimatnya selesai. Agen pemerintah itu memperhatikan kesepuluh jari sang DI dengan saksama. Tak ada benda apapun yang menghiasi mereka, dan area pucat melingkar yang menjadi penanda bahwa pernah ada cincin yang dipakai di sana juga absen, membentuk secercah senyum lega pada bibirnya. Kemudian Mycroft menonton Lestrade mengunyah cake lembut itu dengan intensitas seorang stalker. Suara mengunyah yang begitu sepele mendadak bisa menjadi begitu... porno dengan sedikit pengetahuan tambahan.

"Usiaku sembilan belas tahun ketika film itu dibuat."

"Dan Rupert Graves adalah nama panggungmu saat itu?"

Lestrade mengangguk. "Rupert adalah nama kecil kakekku, dan Graves adalah nama keluarga ibuku. Dan saya pikir akan lebih aman jika saya memakai nama yang berbeda sebagai aktor."

"Ya, ya... dengan film seperti itu kau memang butuh nama panggung."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Ruang kosong di sekitar mereka hanya diisi dengan dengungan lembut pembicaraan-pembicaraan bisnis pria-pria berjas di sekeliling mereka serta aroma kopi dan gula yang berbaur di udara. Lestrade berhenti mengunyah. Mycroft terdistraksi oleh bibir itu.

Mendadak film itu berputar ulang di kepalanya. Alec Scudder muda. Dengan percaya diri mendatangi Maurice di malam hari dan menciumnya penuh nafsu. Desah-desah terlarang yang menggema dari ranjang dan ekspresi memohon sang aktor... terproyeksi pada pelupuk matanya dan menimpa wajah DI Lestrade yang duduk di hadapannya. Mata yang sama, rambut yang sama, tubuh yang sama, suara yang sama, _orang yang sama_...

"Maaf, Sir. Saya tahu itu membuat malu Scotland Yard. Saya berharap tidak ada orang yang mengenali peran saya di film... film semacam itu..." ujar DI itu memecah keheningan pada akhirnya. Mycroft mengira wajahnya ketika itu pastilah agak menyeramkan hingga membuat pria di hadapannya meminta maaf dengan canggung.

"Meskipun begitu, Sir. Saya tidak menyesal," Lestrade menyambung kalimatnya dengan lebih berani, dan kali ini ia menatap mata Mycroft dengan mata abu-abunya yang cemerlang itu. Alec Scudder. _Oh Tuhan, tolong aku_, batin Mycroft.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu merasa menyesal atau apa. Novel E. M. Forster adalah karya sastra yang bagus dengan tema yang menarik dan apa yang kau perbuat sebelum masuk kepolisian bukan urusan Scotland Yard. Kau seharusnya bangga, dan film itu juga bukan tindak kriminal."

"Tapi- tapi di film itu, Sir. Kalau Anda menonton sampai akhir tentunya- pasti-"

Gregory Lestrade berusaha meneruskan kalimatnya, namun gagal. Mycroft juga berusaha meneruskan kalimat itu, namun sama gagalnya.

"Aku memang... melihat film itu sampai selesai."

"Tidak diskip? Sir?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Scene di hotel itu sangat menarik."

Terlambat. Pernyataan yang sdah dikeluarkan tak mungkin ditarik kembali. Lestrade terdiam lagi. Mendadak lantai marmer cream kafe itu menjadi sangat amat menarik. Selamat, Mycroft Holmes, kau baru saja memenangkan Penghargaan untuk Pembicaraan Paling Awkward tahun ini. Banyak yang berkompetisi, tetapi hanya sedikit yang menang. Haleluya!

"Ng. Kalau memang tidak ada masalah dengan saya dan film itu, sebaiknya kita kembali ke ruang tunggu, Sir. Mungkin pesawat yang kita tunggu sudah mendarat dan ada banyak masalah yang harus dibereskan," Detektif Inspektur itu buru-buru menghabiskan cake dan kopinya dan berdiri, hendak meninggalkan meja itu ketika Mycroft menarik pergelangan tangannya, menghentikannya di tengah ketergesaan yang sebenarnya tak perlu. Lestrade menatapnya liar, tanpa bisa menduga apa yang akan dikatakan oleh agen pemerintah itu. Tentunya hal ini tidak akan membuatnya turun pangkat atau, lebih buruk, dipecat dari Scotland Yard kan? Bukannya tadi ia sudah bilang bahwa film itu bukan masalah?

Hal yang berkecamuk di benak Mycroft tak kalah heboh. Reflek, reflek sialan yang membuatnya mencengkram pergelangan tangan DI itu sebelum ia keburu pergi. Reflek, oh reflek, tolong sekalian tanyakan pertanyaan yang menghantui pikiran sebelum momen sempurna ini lenyap tak berbekas.

"Ada satu hal yang harus kutanyakan, Detektif Inspektur Lestrade."

Pria berambut kelabu itu menelan ludahnya. "Silakan."

"Scene di hotel itu..." (pada jeda ini Lestrade dan Mycroft sama-sama berdoa, Lestrade berdoa supaya apapun itu semoga atasannya ini tidak terganggu oleh adegan telanjangnya sedangkan Mycroft berdoa agar sang DI memang benar seperti apa yang ia harapkan) "...apa kau tidak... kau tahu... terangsang atau sejenisnya... yah begitulah..."

Dua piala Awkward Award untukmu, Mycroft Holmes. Juara umum.

Tanpa sadar tubuhnya menegang menunggu reaksi sang DI, detik berlalu bagaikan abad, dan meskipun hanya ada sedikit hal di dunia ini yang bisa membuatnya terkejut, namun kali itu ia benar-benar tidak menduga saat pergelangan tangan dalam genggamannya menjadi lebih rileks, dan sebuah senyuman menyambutnya ketika ia mengangkat kepala.

"Itu... hal paling sulit yang pernah kulakukan seumur hidupku, Mr. Holmes. Menjaga agar emosiku tetap turun seperti itu. Dan tolong, Greg saja."

Senyum tipis merambat di wajah pria yang mengenakan setelan berwarna gelap itu. Senyum lega.

"Mycroft, kalau begitu. Dan tolong duduk lagi, Greg. Pembicaraan kita belum selesai," tukas Mycroft, ada kegembiraan yang terselip dalam suaranya. Meskipun masih agak bingung Lestrade menuruti perintah itu dan duduk kembali di kursinya, kali ini posisi duduknya lebih condong ke depan, jari-jari tangannya nyaris bersinggungan dengan lengan jas Mycroft di atas meja.

"Pembicaraan tentang apa, Sir?"

"Scene itu. Kau berniat mengulanginya dalam waktu dekat?"

Gregory Lestrade nyaris terbahak. Ia sudah akan mengajukan argumen konyol tidak serius yang ia maksudkan sebagai joke tentang bagaimana seorang atasan tidak seharusnya tidur dengan bawahannya ketika Mycroft berdiri dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, memberinya ciuman ringan pada sudut bibir. Well, kalau sudah begini tidak ada alasan lagi untuk pura-pura menolak kan?

"_Alec Scudder, Sir. At your service_."

"Aku bukan Maurice, Greg. Atau kau masih belum puas dengan karirmu sebagai aktor? Menaruh minat pada role play, eh?" ujar Mycroft. Mengagumkan bagaimana detektif inspektur ini bisa membawanya pada mood untuk bergurau dalam sekejap.

"_Now we shan't never be parted. It's finished. Sir Mycroft_."

Mycroft tersenyum.

* * *

><p>G-ERTI mendarat lima belas menit lalu. Jenazah sang pilot telah dibawa pergi oleh ambulans, demikian juga dengan luka asisten kabin dan Sherlock sendiri telah dirawat oleh petugas medis. Sersan Sally Donovan, meskipun agak bingung, berhasil memborgol saudagar Timur Tengah dan asistennya tanpa banyak keributan dan memasukkan mereka ke dalam mobil tahanan.<p>

"Nah Sally, jika kau mau berbaik hati memberikan bukti-bukti ini pada Lestrade," ujar Sherlock dalam nada sarkastis pada Sersan Sally Donovan yang menunggunya di luar mobil petugas medis. Perban putih membalut lengan Sherlock dimana ia terluka oleh serempetan peluru. Sally menerima koper kulit itu dengan sedikit kesal, seperti biasanya kalau ia harus berurusan dengan Sherlock, tapi dibukanya juga koper itu dan menelusuri dokumen-dokumen serta barang bukti tindak kriminal tersangka mereka selama berada di Inggris.

"Yap. Akan kuberikan padanya kalau aku bisa menemukannya," ujar Sally tak kalah sarkastisnya sembari berbalik.

"Maksudmu tadi dia ikut ke sini?"

Sally berjengit, jarang-jarang Sherlock menunjukkan ketertarikan murni.

"Ya. Ada Mr. Mycroft juga, tapi kemudian mereka berdua hilang entah kemana selagi kami sibuk menunggu masalah yang akan kauberikan pada kami," jawab sersan wanita itu acuh tak acuh, kemudian berjalan menjauh. Sherlock mengernyitkan alisnya sejenak sebelum ekspresi penuh pemahaman muncul pada wajahnya.

"Err. Sally! Sersan Sally! Sepertinya setelah ini aku akan pergi ke stasiun Waterloo. Ada masinis yang kukira adalah tersangka penculikan di salah satu kereta menuju Manchester. Seperinya tidak akan menjadi masalah seandainya aku menghentikan kereta itu di tengah jembatan, kan?"

-Fin-

(a/n : Simpel romance, minim konflik tapi ide ceritanya sudah nagging terus di otak sejak kemarin lusa sampai menghantui tidur =,= Bisakah kalian menghitung berapa fandom nod yang saya masukkan di fanfiksi ini? Saya tantang kalian buat menemukan semua fandom nod itu XD By the way saya terpaksa membuat tahun produksi Maurice jadi 1982 , karena tahun 1987 berarti Rupert Graves sudah berumur 24 tahun dan saya kira pada umur segitu ia sudah harus bekerja sebagai polisi, atau paling tidak sudah masuk akademi polisi. Ohya, buat yang penasaran tentang film Maurice, film ini bercerita tentang Maurice Hall dan Clive Durham, dua siswa di Cambridge yang saling jatuh cinta, tapi karena Clive ini bangsawan, dia mutusin hubungannya dengan Clive terus nikah, Maurice galau sebentar, tapi terus dia ketemu Alec Scudder, pesuruh di keluarga Clive, yang dengan kepedeannya berhasil bikin Maurice jatuh cinta sama dia. Dan yap, ada nude bed scene Alec dan Maurice di hotel. Alec ini bener-bener diperankan sama Rupert Graves muda. Baby Graves itu ganteng tenan. Mfuu. If convenient, please review. If inconvenient, review anyway ;) )


End file.
